familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 13
Events *509 BC - The temple of Jupiter on Rome's Capitoline Hill is dedicated on the ides of September. * 122 - The building of Hadrian's Wall begins. * 533 - General Belisarius of the Byzantine Empire defeats Gelimer and the Vandals at the Battle of Ad Decimium, near Carthage, North Africa. *1224 - Francis of Assisi is afflicted with stigmata. *1440 - Gilles de Rais is finally taken into custody upon an accusation brought against him by the Bishop of Nantes. *1503 - Michelangelo begins work on his statue of David. *1504 - Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand issue a Royal Warrant for the construction of a Royal Chapel (Capilla Real) to be built. *1609 - Henry Hudson reached the river that would later be named after him - the Hudson River. *1743 - Great Britain, Austria and Savoy-Sardinia sign the Treaty of Worms. *1759 - Battle of the Plains of Abraham: British defeat French near Quebec City in the Seven Years' War, known in the United States as the French and Indian War. *1788 - The United States' Philadelphia Convention sets the date for the country's first presidential election, and New York City becomes the temporary capital of the U.S.. *1791 - King Louis XVI of France accepts the new constitution. *1814 - The British fail to capture Baltimore. Turning point in the War of 1812. *1814 - Francis Scott Key writes The Star-Spangled Banner *1847 - Mexican-American War: Six teenage military cadets known as Niños Héroes die defending Chapultepec Castle in the Battle of Chapultepec. American General Winfield Scott captures Mexico City in the Mexican-American War. *1862 - American Civil War: Union soldiers find a copy of Robert E. Lee's battle plans in a field outside Frederick. It is the prelude to the Battle of Antietam. *1882 - The Battle of Tel al-Kebir is fought in the 1882 Anglo-Egyptian War. *1898 - Hannibal Goodwin patents celluloid photographic film. *1899 - Henry Bliss is the first person in the United States to be killed in an automobile accident. *1899 - Mackinder, Ollier and Brocherel make the first ascent of Batian (5,199m - 17,058 ft), the highest peak of Mount Kenya. *1900 - Filipino resistance fighters defeat a small American column in the Battle of Pulang Lupa, during the Philippine-American War. *1906 - First fixed-wing aircraft flight in Europe. *1914 - During World War I, South African troops open hostilities in German south-west Africa (Namibia) with an assault on the Ramansdrift police station. *1922 - The temperature (in the shade) at Al 'Aziziyah, Libya reaches a world record 57.7°C (135.9°F). *1923 - Military coup in Spain - Miguel Primo de Rivera takes over, setting up a dictatorship. *1935 - Rockslide near Whirlpool Rapids Bridge ends the Great Gorge and International Railway. *1940 - World War II: German bombs damage Buckingham Palace. * 1940 - World War II: Italy invades Egypt. *1942 - World War II: Second day of the Battle of Edson's Ridge in the Guadalcanal campaign. U.S. Marines successfully defeated attacks by the Imperial Japanese Army with heavy losses for the Japanese forces. *1943 - Chiang Kai-shek elected president of the Republic of China. *1948 - Margaret Chase Smith is elected senator, and becomes the first woman to serve in both the U.S. House of Representatives and the United States Senate. *1953 - Nikita Khrushchev appointed secretary-general of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. *1956 - The dike around the Dutch polder East Flevoland is closed. * 1956 - IBM introduces the first computer disk storage unit, the RAMAC 305. *1968 - Albania leaves the Warsaw Pact. *1971 - State police and National Guardsmen storm New York's Attica Prison to end a prison revolt. 42 people die in the assault. *1979 - South Africa grants independence to the "homeland" of Venda (not recognised outside South Africa). *1987 - Goiânia accident: A radioactive object is stolen from an abandoned hospital in Goiânia, Brazil, contaminating many people in the following weeks and leading some to die from radiation poisoning. *1988 - Hurricane Gilbert is the strongest recorded hurricane in the Western Hemisphere (based on barometric pressure). *1989 - Largest anti-Apartheid march in South Africa, led by Desmond Tutu. *1993 - Public unveiling of the Oslo Accords, an Israeli-Palestinian peace agreement initiated by Norway. * 1993 - Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin shakes hands with PLO chairman Yasser Arafat at the White House after signing an accord granting limited Palestinian autonomy. *1994 - Ulysses probe passes the Sun's south pole. *1999 - Bomb explodes in Moscow, Russia. At least 119 people are killed. *2001 - Civilian aircraft traffic resumes in the U.S. after the September 11. *2006 - At Dawson College (Montreal), Kimveer Gill kills one student and wounds 19 others before committing suicide. Births *1087 - John II Komnenos, Byzantine Emperor (d. 1143) *1475 - Cesare Borgia, Italian aristocrat (d. 1507) *1502 - John Leland, English antiquarian (d. 1552) *1520 - William Cecil, English statesman (d. 1598) *1604 - William Brereton, English soldier and politician (d. 1661) *1676 - Élisabeth Charlotte of Orléans, Duchess of Lorraine (d. 1741) *1739 - Grigori Potemkin, Russian statesman (d. 1791) *1766 - Samuel Wilson, possible namesake of Uncle Sam (d. 1854) *1775 - Laura Secord, Canadian war heroine (d. 1868) *1802 - Arnold Ruge, German philosopher and writer (d. 1880) *1813 - John Sedgwick, American Civil War general (d. 1864) *1819 - Clara Schumann, German pianist and composer (d. 1896) *1830 - Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach, Austrian writer (d. 1916) *1842 - John H. Bankhead, U.S. Senator (d. 1920) *1851 - Walter Reed, American physician and biologist (d. 1902) *1857 - Michał Drzymała, Polish peasant rebel (d. 1937) * 1857 - Milton S. Hershey, American confectioner (d. 1945) *1860 - John J. Pershing, American general (d. 1948) *1863 - Arthur Henderson, British politician and union leader, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1935) *1873 - Constantin Carathéodory, Greek mathematician (d. 1950) *1874 - Henry Fountain Ashurst, American politician (d. 1962) * 1874 - Arnold Schoenberg, Austrian-born composer (d. 1951) *1876 - Sherwood Anderson, American writer (d. 1941) *1877 - Wilhelm Filchner, German explorer (d. 1957) * 1877 - Stanley Lord, captain of the SS Californian the night of the Titanic disaster (d. 1962) *1882 - Ramón Grau, Cuban president (d. 1969) *1885 - Wilhelm Blaschke, Austrian geometer (d. 1962) *1886 - Sir Robert Robinson, British chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1975) * 1886 - Amelie Beese, German aviator and sculptor. (d. 1925) *1887 - Lavoslav Ruzicka, Croatian chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1976) *1893 - Larry Shields, American musician (d. 1953) *1894 - J.B. Priestley, English playwright and novelist (d. 1984) * 1894 - Julian Tuwim, Polish poet (d. 1953) *1895 - Morris Kirksey, American rugby player (d. 1981) *1899 - Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, leader of the Iron Guard (d. 1938) *1903 - Claudette Colbert, American actress (d. 1996) *1911 - Bill Monroe, American singer (d. 1996) *1916 - Roald Dahl, British writer (d. 1990) * 1916 - Dick Haymes, Argentine vocalist (d. 1980) *1917 - Robert Ward, American composer *1922 - Charles Brown, American singer and pianist (d. 1999) *1923 - Edouard Boubat, French photographer (d. 1999) *1924 - Scott Brady, American film actor (d. 1985) * 1924 - Maurice Jarre, French composer *1925 - Mel Tormé, American singer (d. 1999) *1926 - Emile Francis, Canadian ice hockey player and executive *1929 - Nicolai Ghiaurov, Bulgarian opera singer (d. 2004) *1930 - Robert Gavron, British printing millionaire *1931 - Barbara Bain, American actress *1933 - Eileen Fulton, American actress *1936 - Stefano Delle Chiaie, Italian neo-Nazi *1937 - Don Bluth, American animator *1938 - Judith Martin, American etiquette writer * 1938 - John Smith, Labour Party Leader 1992 - 1994. (d. 1994) *1939 - Richard Kiel, American actor *1940 - Óscar Arias, Costa Rican politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize *1941 - Tadao Ando, Japanese architect * 1941 - Ahmet Necdet Sezer, 10th President of Turkey * 1941 - David Clayton-Thomas, Canadian singer (Blood) *1942 - Hossein Khosrow Ali Vaziri, aka Iron Sheik, professional wrestler *1944 - Jacqueline Bisset, British actress * 1944 - Peter Cetera, American musician (Chicago) *1945 - Noël Godin, Belgian humorist * 1945 - Andres Küng, Swedish-Estonian politician, journalist (d. 2002) *1946 - Frank Marshall, American film producer *1948 - Nell Carter, American actress (d. 2003) * 1948 - Dimitri Nanopoulos, Greek physicist *1949 - Fred Sonic Smith, American musician (MC5) (d. 1994) *1950 - Wlodzimierz Cimoszewicz, Polish politician *1951 - Jean Smart, American actress * 1951 - Linda Wong, Asian adult actress (d. 1987) *1952 - Randy Jones, American musician (The Village People) * 1952 - Raymond O'Connor, American actor * 1952 - Don Was, American singer *1955 - Joe Morris, American musician *1957 - John G. Trueschler, American politician. *1957 - Vinny Appice, American musician (Black Sabbath, Dio, Heaven and Hell) *1960 - Greg Baldwin, American voiceover actor (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *1961 - Dave Mustaine, American musician (Megadeth) * 1961 - KK Null, Japanese musician * 1961 - Peter Roskam, Republican Congressman from Illinois *1962 - Tõnu Õnnepalu, Estonian poet and author *1965 - Zak Starkey, British musician * 1965 - Annie Duke, American poker player *1966 - Maria Furtwängler, German physician *1967 - Michael Johnson, American athlete * 1967 - Tim 'Ripper' Owens, American singer (Iced Earth, ex-Judas Priest) *1968 - Emma Sjöberg, Swedish model * 1968 - Bernie Williams, Puerto Rican baseball player *1969 - Tyler Perry, American actor *1969 - Ilka Knickenberg, German actress * 1969 - Shane Warne, Australian cricketer *1970 - Louise Lombard, British actress * 1970 - Jason Scott Sadofsky, American programmer * 1970 - Yuki Matsuoka, Japanese voice actress *1971 - Goran Ivanišević, Croatian tennis player * 1971 - Manabu Namiki, Japanese composer * 1971 - Stella McCartney, English fashion designer *1973 - Christine Arron, French runner * 1973 - Fabio Cannavaro, Italian footballer * 1973 - Kelly Chen, Chinese singer * 1973 - Marcelinho Paulista, Brazilian footballer *1974 - Craig Rivet, Canadian ice hockey player * 1974 - Keith Murray, American rapper * 1974 - Éric Lapointe, Canadian football player *1975 - Joe Don Rooney, American musician (Rascal Flatts) * 1975 - Akihiro Asai, Japanese racing driver *1976 - Giorgos Koltzos, Greek footballer * 1976 - Craig McMillan, New Zealand cricketer * 1976 - José Théodore, Canadian ice hockey player *1977 - Fiona Apple, American singer * 1977 - Ivan De Battista, Maltese Actor, singer and composer * 1977 - Daisuke Tsuda, Japanese singer (Maximum the Hormone) *1978 - Megan Henning, American actress * 1978 - Darren Kenton, English footballer *1979 - Geike Arnaert, Belgian singer (Hooverphonic) * 1979 - Ivan Miljković, Serbian volleyball player * 1979 - Catalina Cruz, American Pornstar *1980 - Han Chae Young, South Korean actress * 1980 - Daisuke Matsuzaka, Japanese baseball player * 1980 - Evangelos Nastos, Greek footballer * 1980 - Viren Rasquinha, Indian field hockey player * 1980 - Ben Savage, American actor * 1980 - Michelle Nolan, American musician (Straylight Run) * 1980 - Teppei Teranishi, American guitarist (Thrice) *1981 - Koldo Fernández, Spanish cyclist * 1981 - Angel Williams, Canadian wrestler *1982 - Nenê, Brazilian basketball player * 1982 - Rickie Weeks, American baseball player * 1982 - Miha Zupan, Slovenian basketball player *1983 - James Bourne, English musician *1986 - Kamui Kobayashi, Japanese racing driver * 1986 - Sean Williams, American basketball player *1987 - Luke Fitzgerald, Irish rugby union International *1988 - Keith Treacy, Irish footballer Deaths * 81 - Titus, Roman emperor (b. 39) *1321 - Dante Alighieri, Italian poet (b. 1265) *1438 - Duarte, King of Portugal (b. 1391) *1506 - Andrea Mantegna, Italian painter *1557 - John Cheke, English classical scholar and statesman (b. 1514) *1592 - Michel de Montaigne, French writer (b. 1533) *1598 - Philip II, King of Spain (b. 1526) *1632 - Leopold V, regent of the Tyrol (b. 1586) *1759 - James Wolfe, British general (b. 1727) *1766 - Benjamin Heath, English classical scholar (b. 1704) *1806 - Charles James Fox, English politician (b. 1749) *1808 - Saverio Bettinelli, Italian writer (b. 1718) *1813 - Hezqeyas of Ethiopia, deposed Emperor of Ethiopia *1847 - Nicolas Oudinot, French marshal (b. 1767) *1872 - Ludwig Andreas Feuerbach, German philosopher (b. 1804) *1881 - Ambrose Burnside, American Civil War general and politician (b. 1824) *1885 - Friedrich Kiel, Austrian composer (b. 1821) *1894 - Emmanuel Chabrier, French composer (b. 1841) *1904 - Raden Ayu Kartini, Indonesian national heroine (b. 1879) *1905 - René Goblet, French politician (b. 1828) *1912 - Maresuke Nogi, Japanese general (b. 1849) *1915 - Andrew L. Harris, American Civil War hero and Governor of Ohio (b. 1835) *1928 - Italo Svevo, Italian author (b. 1861) *1946 - Eugene Lanceray, Russian painter (b. 1875) * 1946 - Amon Göth, commandant of Nazi concentration camp (b. 1908) *1949 - August Krogh, Danish zoophysiologist, Nobel laureate (b. 1874) *1965 - Jean B. Fletcher, American architect (b. 1915) *1973 - Betty Field, American actress (b. 1913) *1976 - Albert Tessier, French Canadian priest, historian and film maker (b. 1895) * 1976 - Armand Mondou, French Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1905) *1977 - Leopold Stokowski, English conductor (b. 1882) *1987 - Mervyn LeRoy, American film director (b. 1900) *1991 - Joe Pasternak, American film director (b. 1901) *1996 - Tupac Shakur, aka 2Pac, American rapper and actor (b. 1971) *1998 - Harry Lumley, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1926) * 1998 - George Wallace, American politician (b. 1919) *1999 - Benjamin Bloom, American educational theorist (b. 1913) *2001 - Dorothy McGuire, American actress (b. 1916) *2003 - Frank O'Bannon, Governor of Indiana (b. 1930) *2004 - Luis E. Miramontes, Mexican chemist, co-inventor of the combined oral contraceptive pill (b. 1925) *2005 - Toni Fritsch, Austrian football and American football player (b. 1945) * 2005 - Julio César Turbay Ayala, Colombian politician (b. 1916) *2006 - Ann Richards, 46th Governor of Texas (b. 1933) *2007 - Whakahuihui Vercoe, New Zealand clergyman (b. 1928) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - epulum Iovis ("banquet of Jupiter"), on the Ides, during the Ludi Romani. *RC Saints - St John Chrysostom. *Also see September 13. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September